


Betrayal

by lexib1010



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexib1010/pseuds/lexib1010
Summary: Punz is faced with a difficult decision. He can put his life on the line for his bestfriend or be guaranteed safety. Punz likes to think he has a moral compass, but will that make his decision any easier?"But, you can be with me, the most powerful person around here, or you can be with Sapnap. If you want to risk your life because of your friend, I'm not stopping you, but I can offer you protection through everything."Punz had to weigh his options. On the one hand, he could never hurt Sapnap, but on the other, it's okay to be selfish sometimes, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Luke | Punz, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. The Offer

Punz heard a knock at his door, "Come in," he called out. He assumed it was Sapnap coming to mess with him, like he's been doing throughout their whole childhood up to now. He was shocked to hear Dream's voice.

"I need your help." Dream said to Punz shakily. 

The shakiness in Dream's voice concerned Punz immediately, "What do you mean?" Punz asked confused, "You never need help." Punz began to try to think of times Dream has asked for help. "Yep I've got nothing." Punz said after a moment of thinking. 

Dream walked over to Punz and sat down. "Punz, please help me. I- I have to dethrone..." His voice faltered. Dream looked to Punz, with tears filling his eyes, "I have to dethrone George today." 

Punz looked back at Dream confused and upset, "No, no you don't have to dethrone anybody. Why would you even want to? Your bestfriend is king, you have an advantage." Punz said trying to understand Dream. A pang built up in the back of his throat. He sat down, knowing what Dream would say next.

"He's no longer the best fit for king. Punz, I know you hate change; trust me I do too, but things are meant to change." Dream's voice began to crack, "Whenever I tell George he's being dethroned, it's going to start something beyond me and George." Dream sighed thinking about how he was going to break his bestfriend's heart in two. Punz started to remembered how happy George was to be king, and now he was going to watch Dream take it away. Punz thought about the look George had on his face the first time he put his crown on. It was like a kid in a candy shop, but George is not a kid and Dream knew this was right for the nation. 

"Did you ask Sapnap to help too?"

Dream looked down, not able to meet Punz's eyes, "No."

Punz ran his fingers through his hair, "I can't do this without Sapnap." Punz pinched himself hoping it was a dream or even just a nightmare, "Dream, I can't do this kind of stuff without him. When Sapnap finds out I'm helping you, it will break him. I can't do this to him" Punz pleaded with Dream. Punz felt like his heart was being torn apart, piece by piece. Every time he thought about fighting with Sapnap, he felt worse and worse. 

Dream wiped his eyes and stood up, his mood changed in an instant, "Fine." He walked towards the door, "But, you can be with me, the most powerful person around here, or you can be with Sapnap. If you want to risk your life because of your friend, I'm not stopping you, but I can offer you protection through everything."

Punz had to weigh his options. On the one hand, he could never hurt Sapnap, but on the other, it's okay to be selfish sometimes, right? Punz couldn't think of a way to make any of the scenarios in his head seem right. "Dream, I'll help you." He let the words come out of his mouth without anymore thought. 

Dream smirked, he got what he wanted, he got his leverage on Sapnap, "Thank you Punz, I appreciate it." Dream headed towards the door, a smile formed on his face. He knew what he had just done, he had broken up the biggest bond that stood in his way.

Punz knew he had to tell Sapnap. He felt awful, like a 10 ton weight had been put on his shoulders. He picked up his sword and strapped it around his back. He opened his door, ready to head to Sapnap's house, but he was met with a pleasant surprise. 

"Hi Punz!" Sapnap greeted him with an enthusiastic grin, "Oh, are you going somewhere?"

Punz smiled, "Hi Sap!" he greeted back. "I was actually just coming to see you." He answered, turning around to walk back inside of his house.


	2. The Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz decided to telll Sapnap. Punz hoped it would make him feel better.
> 
> "No, you're not sorry. Punz, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have said yes." Sapnap didn't look back. He was gone.

The air was suddenly to fragile to speak. Maybe it was just Punz who felt like that, or maybe Sapnap could feel it too. Punz looked at Sapnap and was met with a goofy grin. "Do you like it?" Punz asked seeing as he just redid his house. 

"Do I like it? I love it!" Sapnap exclaimed. He began to wonder around, asking Punz why he put the couch here and why his bed is over there. Punz answered all of his questions with a smile. He loved Sapnap's curiosity, it reminded him of being a kid. Punz had to grow up faster and he let Sapnap ask him the questions about what life was like. Punz felt a protection over Sapnap, maybe it was because Punz never had someone to look out for him. "Wait, why were you coming to my house anyways?" Sapnap asked.

Punz's smile started to fade. He thought back to the conversation he had just moments ago. "Sapnap, Dream stopped by to ask me something."

Sapnap raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Y'all are friends, of course he did!" Punz looked at Sapnap, tears slowly started to fall from his bright blue eyes. Sapnap moved closer to Punz and gave him a warm embrace, "C'mon man, don't cry. Tell me what's going on." 

Punz sniffled and looked down at the ground, "He's going to dethrone George, and he wants me to be on his side." Punz inhaled and looked into Sapnap's eyes, "And he doesn't want you to help." Time had suddenly froze. Neither of them could move, they were no longer in agreement on everything. They were speechless. Punz had never been quiet around Sapnap. They bounced off of each other so well it was impossible for one of them to not be talking. Sapnap's face dropped; he looked shocked and almost angry. 

"You told him no, right?"

"What?"

"Dream, you told Dream no, that you weren't going to help him, right?" Sapnap asked. Punz stood still, his breath filling the air. "Punz, answer me. Please." Sapnap's voice was filled with emotion. Punz knew this would happen, but he wasn't ready for it, not yet.

"I- I told him," Punz paused. What he was going to say next would change their friendship forever. "Yes." Sapnap looked at Punz in disbelief. "I'm sorry Sapnap. I am so sorry." Punz watched as Sapnap opened the door.

"No, you're not sorry. Punz, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have said yes." Sapnap didn't look back. He was gone. Punz fell onto his knees. He betrayed his closest friend. He felt empty, like a piece of him was taken away. Punz let the tears fall from his eyes, he couldn't stop them from pouring down his face. Time moved so slowly. It felt as if he was on the floor for hours, just crying. 

"Hey, Punz, get up." Dream, had let himself in. "It's almost time." 

Punz wasn't sure how long he'd been laying on the cold, hardwood floor of his house. He felt safe there, it was just him and his hurt, but he knew he'd have to get up. He made a promise, and if Punz was anything, it was true to his word. He stood up and faced Dream. 

Dream had a calmness to him. Punz knew Dream would protect him. Dream was good at protecting Sapnap and George so there was no reason to worry. 

"Dream,” Punz paused, unsure of how Dream would react to his next sentence, "I told Sapnap." Punz waited for Dream to do something, but he remained silent. It was the kind of silent that could kill, if you weren't careful. "Is that okay?" Punz had to break the silence. It was suffocating. Punz then realized the silence was better then seeing Dream. Dream had those looks, the looks that books talk about. The ones all the 'bad guys' have. Dream was cold, something took the light behind his eyes. Dream nodded, then started walking towards the door, with light and gentle footsteps. Punz waited back for a minute, wondering how Dream was so dark a second ago, but now looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly. He decided not to think any longer, he didn't want to keep Dream waiting.

Punz caught up to Dream, but Dream had stopped walking. "Punz, I hope you know what's to come." Dream said monotone and empty. 

Punz raised a brow, "Dream, are you sure you know what's to come?" Punz challenged.

Somehow, Punz's words brought back emotions to Dream's eyes. Was it hurt? Maybe, it also looked like anger. Punz couldn't tell, and as soon as the emotion was there, it was gone. Dream began walking again. They headed towards Eret's castle, where George's throne sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) This chapters kind of short , but next week I'll have more time to write :)
> 
> Please leave constructive criticism in the comments <3
> 
> Follow my twitter- @PUNZSOOT

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first try at one of these! Please leave constructive criticism. I'll update more when my schedule gets easier :) 
> 
> Follow my twitter: @PUNZSOOT


End file.
